


Never Let Me Go

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: The return of Hiram Lodge brings unwanted changes for Veronica and Betty.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my Bingo Number 55 - (Plot Point) Leaving Town for the Bingo challenge at the Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum.
> 
> The AU challenge at the Riverdale FanFiction Challenge Forum. (Soulmate)
> 
> The Color Symbolism Challenge over at the Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum. Color Blue (protection, stability, truth, trust, water, cold, and security).
> 
> I love Hiram Lodge in the comics. But with Riverdale truly shaking up all our beloved characters - I don't feel too guilty writing him a very very flawed human being.
> 
> Rated T: For language, and suggested themes.

Veronica tucked a sting of hair behind her ear. She turned her head to look at the side of Betty's face. "Talk to me B." She quietly spoke. "Please."

Betty tucked her shoulders up behind her ears. Making herself look smaller. Her eyes refused to lift from Veronica's bed spread. She backed away as she felt Veronica trying to touch her. She bit her lip trying to keep the tears at bay. To not break down sobbing.

"I'm sorry Betty." Veronica breathed out. "Just know that I don't want to leave you." She sighed as she thought of her father finally able to come back for her and her mother. The only catch was he wanted them to return to New York. To return to their old life.

"I should not have allowed you in." Betty whispered. She shook her head. "I should have let my hurt over you kissing Archie in Cheryl's closet prevent me from letting you in." Her blue eyes lifted and stared angrily into the chocolate brown eyes of the shorter girl's whom was sitting close to her. "I hate you." She seethed before her eyes lowered once more.

A sob tore lose from Veronica.

Betty threw her body against Veronica. Clinging to the shorter brunette and sobbing into her neck. She clawed at the strong back as she tried to pull the girl even closer than she was. She desperately wanted to pull Veronica into herself. That way Veronica would never ever leave her.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty's shaking back.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." Betty sobbed.

Veronica made shushing noises as she stroked the back of Betty's head. Betty's blond hair hung down her back for once. "I know baby. I know."

Betty closed her eyes as she felt her body slump against Veronica. She felt Veronica cover her with the comforter and she felt the warmth through her cold body. She refused to let Veronica go. She needed the security. She needed her save haven. The safe haven that would soon be leaving her.

(Downstairs)

"We don't have to leave Hiram." Hermione glared into her husband's eyes. "Veronica made a life for herself here. I have made a life for myself here."

Hiram snorted. "Your affair with Fred Andrews."

Hermione shook her finger at her husband. "Don't play that card with me Hiram Lodge. You have had count less affairs in our marriage. In the  _first_  year of our marriage." Her eyes shined with unshed tears. "This is the very first time that I stepped outside of our marriage."

Hiram felt heat and rage rise in him at his wife throwing all his affairs in his face. He decided that this wasn't the time time to rage against her. He decided to try another attack. "I hear you got a waitress job at the local diner." He said in disgust.

Hermione's head raised in pride. "I did what I had to do to support Veronica and I. I'm not ashamed of getting a low paying job." She breathed through her nose. "I don't want to fight with you Hiram. But New York isn't home anymore."

"Veronica thives in New York." Hiram tried putting their daughter's well being for the decision on moving back to New York. "Ronnie is wasted here in  _Riverdale_."

"Ronnie has made a home here in Riverdale." Hermione spoke the truth. "Ronnie has finally made true and ever lasting friends."

"These people are just using her for her money and power." Hiram shot back.

"Her close friends don't give a damn about the money and power." Hermione fired back. "They don't give a damn that you are a crook." She stood to her feet. She needed a glass of water. She picked up the goblet of water; and poured a glass full. Placing the goblet back on the tray. She turned to face her husband. "There is nothing left in New York. All the property is gone. The only thing we own; because it's in  _my_ name is The Pembroke." She glared fire into her husband's hard eyes. "I'm not selling it. I'm not transferring your name to the deed. I'm not allowing you to have anything to do with the Pembroke. I'm leaving the Pembroke in my will to Veronica."

"I get it." Hiram growled under his breath. "I get it." He forced himself to calm down. "Look Hermione I know I have treated you horrible throughout our marriage. I have willing stepped out of our marriage within the first year of it. But you know that I love you. As much as I can love another human being." He stepped forward. "I love Veronica. I love our daughter."

"I know you do." Hermione sadly said. "I know you do." She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip.

"I can protect both you and Ronnie better in New York." Hiram sat heavy in the over stuffed chair.

Hermione shook her head. "All the protection that money can buy isn't what Ronnie needs in her life."

(Upstairs)

"I can't imagine my life without you in it." Betty whispered. "I don't know how I lived before you came into it. I don't know how I can live when you leave."

Veronica gently cupped Betty's cheeks and pulled her face up to meet hers. She needed to see the green blue of the blonde's eyes. "I will always be with you Betty. Always. No matter where we are in this world. I will  _always_ be with you."

Betty's eyes lowered to stare at Veronica's chin. "No you won't."

Veronica's heart broke at the brokenness in Betty's tone. "I'm so sorry that your life has never been wrapped up in stability Betts." She ever gently lifted the blonde's chin once more. "I need you to trust me on this Betty. I need you to trust in me."

Betty silently shook her head.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks. "Mami is fighting dad on this decision. I'm fighting daddy on this decision. We are fighting to remain here." Veronica body shook. "I don't want to leave Riverdale. I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't leave." Betty begged. "Your father shouldn't have the final say here. You don't have a home in New York anymore. You don't have homes or hotels anywhere in the world. Your mom only owns the Pembroke. Stay." She wrapped her arms around her thin waist. "He can't force to you leave."

"My father has made major mistakes. He has lied to me. He has hurt my mother. But he's still a good man. Deep down he is still a good man." Veronica chocked. "I don't want to lose my father over his mistakes. Mistakes that I know he wants to repent from. Not only with Mami and I ... but to the rest of the world."

"He can stay in Riverdale and redeem himself." Betty laughed under her breath. "Forget I said that." She pulled herself back within herself. Letting go of the fight. Knowing that she lost the fight. Veronica was going to go with her father. She wasn't going to lose any more time with her father at this point in her life.

(Downstairs)

"Ronnie will be happy back at Spence." Hiram sighed as he leaned back against the couch.

"She hated Spence with a passion." Hermione stared into her husbands eyes.

Hiram's rage grew range once more. "How much poison have you fed Veronica in the months that you returned to Riverdale."

"Veronica had never felt at home at Spence. Or any school that she attended. She found a home at Riverdale High." Hermione spoke with pride.

"Riverdale High school is dirt beneath her." Hiram raged. "I refuse to allow my daughter to go to that cow pie school any longer." He stood to his feet. "I'm taking her back to New York right now."

"No you aren't." Hermione stayed seated. "You have no legal right to Ronnie."

"What did you do!" Hiram hissed.

"I protected  _our_  daughter." Hermione replied.

"You are noting but a snake." Hiram hissed. "I will make it where Veronica will never want to see you ever again. I'll make it where she will be ashamed to have you as her natural mother." His fists clenched at his sides.

(Upstairs)

Veronica reached out and gently traced Betty's cheek bone. "B. Remember what I told you? Remember how I said that we were fated to meet. That we were fated to be best friends." She scooted forward when Betty didn't move away from her touch. She rested her forehead against Betty's. "We are  _soulmates_."

Silent tears rolled down Betty's cheeks.

"No matter where we are in this world ... we will always be together. We will always be connected through our souls." Veronica whispered. Her breath warming Betty's skin. "I'll always protect you. Even when I'm not physically with you."

"I don't want you to go." Betty whispered.

"I don't want to go." Veronica whispered back. "I want to stay here with you." She closed her eyes and breathed in.

"But your father needs you." Betty softly said as she gently tightened her hold on Veronica's back.

(Downstairs)

"That red head Archie. He's Fred Andrew's son right?" Hiram smirked. "You are trying to have a mother and daughter sleeping around in the same family!" Heat covered his eyes.

"Veronica has not slept with Archie. She doesn't plan to. Ever. Granted she was attracted to him when she first met him." Hermione shook her head. "But at time went by she realized that he wasn't the one for her. She decided not to waste any time on attempting to see if it ever would be."

Hiram rolled his eyes. "A likely story."

Hermione lips tightened. Hiram was a very stubborn man. Especially when he is in a fighting raging mood. But she knew she could hold her ground against her husband. She had years and years of practice. This was protecting Veronica and she was going to remain strong.

"That weak blonde." Hiram eyes lifted upwards where the bedrooms were located. "She's the reason why Veronica wants to remain in this poor one horse town."

"You will show kindness and respect towards Betty Cooper. I mean it Hiram Lodge." Hermione firm voice spoke volumes. She stared into her husband's fired eyes with fire in her own. "Betty isn't some pawn of yours or mine."

Hiram soul dropped. He read his wife very clearly. "I'm sorry." His voice lowered. He planned to learn everything that there was to know about Betty Cooper.

"Riverdale is home Hiram." Hermione sighed. "Just allow it to be home."

Hiram heard what his wife's soul was telling him. "But we can still visit New York?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled. "Oh and Hiram. No sneaky dealings."

Hiram nodded tightly. "No sneaky dealings." He knew that Hermione had always known what he had been doing in business. But he hated lying to Veronica. He knew he hurt his daughter to the core when everything came out.

"But if we need to play rough to protect Betty. Then we play rough." Hermione's steel voice spoke.

"Yes dear." Hiram solemnly nodded. He stood to his feet. "I'll let the girls know that we are staying."

Hermione watched as her husband left the room with a peaceful smile.

(Upstairs)

The girls pulled away from each other at the knock on the door Veronica tucked Betty into her side. She didn't want to lose the closeness of the blond. "Come in."

"Hello Veronica." Her father smiled at her. "Hello Betty." He softly smiled at the blonde.

"Hello Mr. Lodge." Betty's voice husked out.

"I just wanted to let you girls know that I have changed my mind. Well your mother helped change my mind." Hiram looked at his daughter; then turned concerned eyes back on the blonde whom stole his daughters heart and soul. Whom very quickly stole his own. "I have decided that the Lodges will be making their home in Riverdale."

Betty lowered her eyes in guilt.

"I also promised your mother that I wouldn't be breaking the law any longer." Hiram looked his daughter in the eyes. "I promise you that also Veronica. I give you my word of honor."

"We'll talk more at another time daddy." Veronica spoke around the lump in her throat. "We have all the time in the world." She felt Betty's slight shakes.

"Of course dear." Hiram backed out of the room closing the door behind him.

Veronica rested her forehead back against Betty's. "I'm not leaving you." She whispered. "Thank God I'm not leaving you."


End file.
